If I Had Told You Would Have You Stayed?
by ThePorcelainBeauty
Summary: What happened to Kabuto Yakushi before and when he left Konoha, and headed for sound? Nows your chance to find out... KabutoOC


_Authors Note: Hi, this story is about what might have happened to Kabuto before and when he left Konoha, and headed for Sound. Amaya Aki is a character I created who, I think, suits Kabuto. Thank you, and Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this stroy and the two charcters I created for this story. _

_**- Hidden Sound**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kabuto Yakushi † Amaya Aki_**

**_If I Had Told You, Would Have You Stayed?_**

It was 12 pm, on a dark, cloudy night. In the hidden leaf village, of Konoha. Amaya Aki sat upon the rain-touched roof, of her teammates empty home. Amaya held her thin, pale legs to her chest. Glancing at the ebony sky. She stared into the moon, engulfed by black, thick clouds as she continued waiting for the arrival of her teammate.

Amayas teammate, was no other than Kabuto Yakushi. They had been teammates for almost two, bewildering years. Only a month ago, they both became chuuins. Unlike theyre third teammate Ichiro, who had happened to had started a fight between both Amaya , and Kabuto. He stated that Kabuto was a, "two-faced, sick bastard who only passed the chuuin exams just because the entire village pityed him!"Amaya had seen the intense guilt in Kabutos eyes, and had been worried sick since. Her light, blue eyes saddened, remembering how hurt her beloved-ed teammate had gotten. She, and Kabuto had been close friends ever since they became geinn. And they were both assigned to the same team. They both trained, and helped each other get stronger nearly everyday. Ichiro wasnt as determined, or as dedicated. Which was most likely the reason he failed the chuuin exams.

Amaya resented him for his need to insult a shinobi, who was much greater than himself, for his lack of discipline, and inner strength. Kabuto held talent in medicine, decievment, and finishing all battles, no matter what the circumstances. And Amaya, herself, held talent as well. She had talent in manipulating the dead, and in reading her opponents like an open book. They were both considered the most potential shinobis in all of Konoha. But for some, strangely odd reason, that failed to raise their confidence. The only confidence they had, was in each other. Amaya dearly admired Kabuto. He was intelligent, strong, compassionate, and in a way... attractive. How his light, gray hair flew in the wind. And how his dark eyes looked behind his glasses. Which, truthfully, he saw perfectly well without them. But not long ago, he had told Amaya, "The glasses will appear as a weakness, and most shinobi will take the advantage, foolishly thinking that breaking them will win them the fight."

Suddenly, she had awoken from her trance. She lifted her head from her chest, again looking into the sky. "Its an hour till sunrise." She said to herself, noticing a faint light that painted the night sky. She sleepily stood, and tied her long, black hair back. As she settled her thoughts. Amaya, gave one last glance to the distant sun, and jumped off the roof that she had been patiently waiting for, for over five hours. But, she was more worried, than angry. And then again, how could she ever be angry with Kabuto? She asked herself that question as she silently strolled around the deserted village. Ten minutes passed, and as quickly as she left the house, she had reached a dead end. Amaya, was currently in central trying to decide which path to take. She couldn'tt think straight, all she could think of was finding Kabuto. But then why was it so difficult to remain focused? What if he was in trouble? "No, I cant think like that! Hes probably studying at the academy," She thought to herself, and started running toward her destination.

Meanwhile, there was someone quietly walking toward the house. They stopped a yard away from the door, causing their glasses to gleam from the street light. It was no other than the boy, that Amaya had been looking for, Kabuto Yakushi. He signed, and slowly looked onto the wet ground below. There were footprints, they were delicate, and light. As if they flew above the ground. Kabuto recognized them. They were Amayas. He knew that she had waited for him, for the footprints were still fresh. But, he did not have the time to search for her. He had to leave the village. Leave before the sunrise, and before Amaya finds him. Kabuto lifted his aching head, and walked sullenly to the door, not before looking back at the trail of footprints that Amaya had left. "How long did she wait?" Kabuto said to himself. He signed and entered the home he was about to leave forever.

She finally left the last place she could think of. Why couldn'tt she find him? Simple, there was no single trace of him. Nor hasnt she seen him since the celebration his caretakers threw for them. Amaya, once again, started walking wondering where Kabuto could possibly be. She started giving up hope, the similar hopelessness she had felt her entire life before she met Kabuto. He was important to her, but was she important to him? She winced at the thought, as she sat down on the bench near the park. But it was useless, she couldn'tt calm herself down. Corrupting memories ran threw her mind, until she remembered the day she had found out about what happened to his mother and father.

Kabuto, at last, reached his room while turning on the bright lights. He threw his small, black, backpack onto his single bed, which was clothed by blue, and white sheets. And right beside it, was an opened window clearly showing the slowly, vanishing darkness with a rising sun over the barrier of the village. He closed his dark eyes while giving in to the soothing breeze of the night wind. He wondered if Amaya could feel it to,he knew that if he started thinking of her he would hesitate leaving. Kabuto then headed to his closet, packing the necessary belongings, and placing them into his backpack.

"You live by yourself?" She asked, and he answered, "Unfortunately, yes. My parents were killed in a battle, when I was younger. After that, the ninja medical team took me in and raised me. But after I became a geninn, they figured that I was old enough to take care of myself. As a result, I moved out and had lived here since." Kabuto giggled a soft, fake laugh as he placed his right arm behind his head. She wanted to share that laugh, but couldn'tt. Instead she looked straight in his eyes, regretting the question she asked. Then, an awkward silence filled the air, causing a bleak tension. Kabuto settled himself while looking toward Amaya. "Look, its not your fault Amaya. Anyone would of asked, and besides, when most people do they avoid eye contact with me. You didnt." The soft spoken comment, made her feel at ease. Amaya then smiled, and Kabuto returned it. "Ill make sure your not lonely." She said, and the only thing Kabuto could do was, to promise the same.

Amaya cleared the memory from her head, eagerly wanting to know what to do. It felt as if, her feelings for Kabuto were running deeper. She had realized this a while ago, during their exams. During all her fights, if Kabuto was watching her in the stands she became confident. She even felt, that as long he was cheering for her, she could take on anyone. It was amazing, the strength she had, and the determination just because a certain someone was watching her. But, that didnt make her weak, but more stronger as a shinobi. She would have never thought that the two of them, would be the ones who passed. Amaya begun considering, telling Kabuto the intense feelings she had for him. She thought of all the possibilities. If he denied her feelings, she knew that they would still be friends. But, what if he returned her love?

As Kabuto finished packing, he reached for his kunais and safely placed them in the only empty pocket of his backpack. He zipped it closed, and lifted the straps onto his shoulders. He walked to his desk, reaching for his round, lens glasses. He attempted putting them on, but then decided against it, putting them in his side pocket. As he turned away, he spotted the framed photo of his sensai... and Amaya. Ichiro was absent from the picture, as always. Probably sulking, volunteering to hold the camera. Theyre sensai, giving Kabuto bunny ears, while trying to the same to Amaya as she smiled while holding his hand in the air. He remembered when the photo was taken. It was after their first C ranked mission, and they stopped to rest, to view the sunset setting onto the village. Right beside it, was his Konoha head protector. He closed his dark eyes, frowned, and walked out his bedroom door.

"Maybe... I should confess?" She said, and held her head with her hands, with her elbows resting on her bare knees. "Whats the worst that could happen? Of all people, hes ought to take it well, and understand." Amaya shallowed her pride, and stood up with ambition. She felt her face heat up, she started to blush a deep red ,which was out of character for her at least. She gulped, and thought, "How can I confess to him, if I dont know where he is!" She signed, and rested her shoulders. She looked at the directions available to her, wondering which one felt right to follow. And just then, the invisible light bulb in her head light up. "I searched everywhere twice, but his house!." Amaya took off, running quickly to the place she had started.

He walked down the stairs, one by one, without a thought of missing his home since it was only him that lived there. No one else, for the past three years. He figured that since he had no family, that no one would notice his sudden disappearance. The medical shinobis only took him in due to the fact that he had no one else, they didnt want to raise him, they "had" to. They werent family. And to make matters worse, the villagers had become frightened of Kabuto, they thought that he was becoming to strong. "Its almost as if Im doing Konoha a favor." He said to himself once he reached the final step. He then walked across the kitchen, then the living room, and finally, the front door. He apathetically turned the door knob as he opened the thin, wooden door. Kabuto was now closer to the advent of the night, it was soon his turn to scoff at his fellow villagers, as they have to him. He walked out, for it was time to begin his journey of betrayal, and treason.

She ran, and ran without loss of energy. She felt too alive to slow down. She wouldn'tt forgive herself if she stopped, knowing how close she was. Change was upon her, and she couldn'tt wait. Maybe finally shell feel hope for the future, and feel what it means to truly love. Her blushing became more red, knowing that she was only a couple of streets away from Kabutos house. She smiled, and continued running.

He was now a street away from his home. He didnt even bother looking back, a new life was waiting for him. But, he couldnt help but wonder if he made a mistake. "Theres no turning back now, Ill never be able to return, never again." He thought, but as he walked further away he saw a girl running. "What speed, wonder where shes headed off to?" He said to himself, as he tried to see who the girl was. But it was too dark, and once he saw the girls face light up in the street lights he stopped dead in his tracks.

As she ran, she noticed someone walking a street away from her. She slowed down, until she was reduced to walking. "Who would be outside this time of night?" She asked herself, while trying to get a better look of the solitary loner. She noticed the person carrying something, but she wasnt sure what. On the street she was standing, the streetlights were bright, but where the person who caused her to stop, was completely in shadows. Amaya decided to stand still before she could see the other persons face since she was taught to avoid any outsiders. She begun to feel fear as she walked toward the stranger. He was only ten feet away, when she recognized his face. And once he saw her, his eyes widened as he stood still. "Kabuto?"

Kabuto hesitated as he continued walking. "Out of all people crossing my path, why her? Why Amaya?" He thought in agony, because he knew he couldnt leave her without telling her where he was going and why. And he knew, that he about to cause her more pain than she was already in. The image of Amaya in pain, was enough to make him reconsider. But he knew, that it was to late, and that he would be killed if he stayed. He saw her confused face more with each step, and finally when he was just a couple of feet away from her, she spoke.

"Kabuto? What are you doing here? I was just on my way to see you." Amaya said while placing her arms by her side. But he wouldnt answer her, he just walked toward her, and when their shoulders touched she knew something was wrong. She turned around, only to see the back of his head. "Kabuto!" Again he refused to answer, and refused to stop. She felt an ache in her heart, and clenched her fist. "Why wont you answer me! What are you doing!" He continued to ignore her while she quickly walked to him. "Kabuto!" She knew she was being noisy, but she had a right to know what her friend of two years, was doing. "Kabuto, please!" He finally had the nerve to listen, as he stood silently on the bridge. Thankful for Kabuto listening to her, Amaya stepped closer toward him while laying her hand on his shoulder. Kabuto flinched as he felt Amayas hand touched him softly, he expected her to grip onto his shoulder painfully, but it remained. "Im sorry." She said, with no trace of anger in her voice. "I just want to know what your doing, thats all." Kabuto moved away from her touch, and replied harshly. "... Please, dont ask me that." "Why? Is something-" He answered quickly. He just wanted to get it over with.

"Im leaving, and Im never coming back." Amaya eyes widened, and she moved away from him, not wanting to believe what he said. She could feel the beat of her heart quicken, as her mouth opened to speak. But she didnt know what to say, the shock had hit her too hard and she begun to feel faint. Kabutos dark eyes, meet her light ones. His head turned forward, and he continued his way across the bridge. She could only stare in sharp dismay, as Kabtuo walked away. What even more upset her, was his coldness. He was never like that. Her thoughts begun racing through her head once more. She gripped onto her heart as her feelings became more vivid, and her free hand held her head. Voices in her mind started screaming, attempting to get Amaya to stop him.

"I cant stop him, he wont listen! But I dont know that! Am I just going to let him walked out my life forever! Hes been my only friend, what will I do without him! I dont even know why or where hes going! I have to stop him! I have to stop him! But what will I say?" She fell down onto her knees. Sweat ran down her forehead. "I have to tell him! But tell him what! I have to confess! But confess what! Hes been alone! Hes been beaten down to the ground emotionally! But I dont know what to do!" Both of her hands gripped onto her black hair, and begun ripping it out. "I have to say something! I might never see him again!" Her tear-struck eyes stared at him. She wondered why he wouldnt listen, why he wouldnt tell her. And as the voices begun to fade, only one had caused her to realize what she had to do. "You love him..." A spark of hope light up, and she ran to him. As Kabuto listened to her scattered foot steps, he stopped. Giving her the chance to say her final words to him. He turned his head to her, and said, "What do you want to tell me?" And she froze.

**_If I tell you _**

**_Will you listen? _**

**_Will you stay? _**

**_Will you be here forever? _**

**_Never go away? _**

That was her cue, her time to tell him her true feelings. "Kabuto..." Silence feel upon them, as the early dawns light. She wiped her tears, and glanced down at the running river below. She noticed the clearness of the water, wishing that her words could be as clear. And wishing that the words trying to escape her lips would be enough to make him stay.

**_Never thought things would change _**

**_Hold me tight _**

**_Please don't say again _**

**_That you have to go_ **

"I... cant tell you, it wouldnt be fair!" Kabutos eyes were dull but they had changed back to their softness. "It wouldnt be fair because..." Amayas head was now turning from the sparkling river to her feet, making her dark hair cover her wet eyes. "It wouldnt be fair because..." Instead of the words her heart was telling her to say, she instead listened to what she thought was right. A slight smile formed across her lips as she said, "Because all I want is, for you to be happy." Kabutos eyes meet hers as guilt took over him. She raised her head, and she stood up, waiting for his reply which she knew, would be bitter.

**_A bitter thought _**

**_I had it all _**

**_But I just let it go _**

**_Hold your silence _**

**_It's so violent _**

**_Since your gone_ **

Kabutos eyes began to water and surprisingly, he didnt notice. He tried to stare at her, dwelling in the knowledge of never seeing her face again. "Just go..." Amaya answered to his silence, not wanting to hear the last words of his soothing voice since the would forever cause an intervention between them. But whether she liked it or not, he broke the tension, and the beckoned silence. "Goodbye... Amaya." And like that he left her, leaving a void in Amayas heart which felt as if he took it away from her.

**_All my thoughts are with you forever _**

**_Until the day we'll be back together _**

**_I will be waiting for you_ **

He smiled trying to make her feel that he had enjoyed her breakdown. He walked to the other side of the bridge and disappeared from Amayas blurred sight. She once again fell to her knees, and heard a loud sound of thunder from the sky. She looked up and saw that dark clouds that raped the sky of its small sunlight.

_**If I had told you **_

_**You would have listened **_

_**You had stayed **_

_**You would be here forever **_

_**Never went away **_

_**It would never have been the same **_

_**All our time **_

_**Would have been in vain **_

**_Cause you had to go_ **

Once rain fell from the crying sky, time stopped as she closed her eyes. And the rain meet her face fading into her bleeding tears.

**_The sweetest thought _**

**_I had it all _**

**_Cause I did let you go _**

**_All our moments _**

**_Keep me warm _**

**_When you're gone_ **

She held her knees to her chest as she did when she was waiting for him. She hide her face against her knees realizing, she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. She made believe that he would come back to her, and be with her till the day they died. She remembered what he had said to her when they first became friends. He said, "No matter what, Ill forever be by your side." He lied. He lied to her about everything, but even if she knew back then she wouldnt have ended their friendship. He made her happy, he made her feel accepted, and she wondered if she had made him feel the same. She vowed to find him, and have her revenge. She felt anger, sorrow, resentment, and love all at the same time. "I loved you..." She whispered to the storm above. Amaya said her goodbye to her beloved-ed teammate, her beloved-ed friend...

**_All my thoughts are with you forever _**

**_Until the day we'll be back together _**

**_I will be waiting for you_**

Kabuto stood by Amayas window from the outside of her house, placing a letter that read, "The Sound Village." He looked toward the sky, letting rain fall down onto his face. He reached for his glasses in his pocket and placed them above his nose. He felt the need to let her know where he would be in the future. He jumped off the house while jumping from roof, to roof. He knew that this wont be the last time they see eachother...

* * *

_Did you like it? Hopefully you did, but if you didnt thats fine with me. Please, if you will, give me your **honest**opinion on my story and my character, Amaya Aki, and review. Also, feel free to email me. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. _

_**- Hidden Sound**_


End file.
